Have Mercy On My Soul
by A Twisted Fairytale
Summary: Ciel's adventures as a demon. Hints at Seb/Ciel.


1893

X.X

The first one was Annabelle Sinclair. A girl with bright red hair and piercing green eyes. Innocent, yet has seen- experienced- the dark side of life. Tragedy had struck her, again and again.

She had called out for help with the last misfortune- _misfortune_ being an understatement- and a raven appeared at her side. He spoke of contracts and revenge and souls, but she was too broken to examine the consequences. The deal was made.

Alexander was only there for a year- finding the culprits wouldn't take long at all- and then using the extra time to restore her life from the ashes and put her as a well-rounded woman in society once more before she died. She wanted to disappear from this world with dignity.

Though he was an odd one, Annabelle thought. Sometimes she would hear him talking to someone, faint whispers coming down the small hallway at night, when she was supposed to be sleeping. Twice, she saw a shadow quickly disappearing when she went to investigate. When asked, the butler denied seeing or talking to anyone else.

"Would you lie to me?" she had asked.

"No," he replied, with a smirk upon his face.

But she didn't believe him.

X.X

A year came and gone, and it was time. It was anti-climatic, really. The two men who raped her, who killed her just born baby, were both dead. She had restored her image from the disgraced woman she once was. Conceiving a child out of wedlock, then accusing two fine men of rape and murder? She was practically shunned, but the butler helped in clearing her name, rebuilding her reputation.

It was all to be over soon.

She waited in her dark bedroom, the only light coming from a candle she had lit on her nightstand. She had instructed Felix she was ready, and he said he would return in a few moments. Then it would be all over, in the blink of an eye.

How could she be so calm, when death was mere moments away?

_Click. Click. Click._

Annabelle shivered as she heard the footsteps approach. Would it hurt? Where would she go after this? Blend in to nothingness?

A million questions circled her head while that faint pattern of shoes upon stone came closer. And closer.

And closer still, until they were inches away from her bed, where she sat, lightly trembling with anticipation.

The girl looked up and gasped. _What? Who…_

"You remind me of myself, you know."

Annabelle's eyes grew wide, and she stood up quickly. "W-who are you? Alexander!"

The dark-haired boy chuckled, the sound almost menancing, and he stepped forward, running a hand idly across the foot rest of the bed. "Foolish girl. The year is up and the contract has ended. He's no longer at your beck-and-call. My name is Ciel, by the way."

"But… my soul…"

Eyes flashed crimson. "Is mine," the boy finished, his lips pulling up into a mischevious smile.

He sat down on the edge of the bed gracefully, peering at the still-standing woman. "You'll have to excuse me- this is the first time I've actually consumed a soul. It might be a bit... messy."

"I don't un-understand," Annabelle stuttered out, trying to subtly look around for her butler.

The boy continued, as if Annabelle hadn't said a word. "Doing anything to get revenge. Full of pride. Seemingly lost everything. I felt connected to you, somehow. But a deal's a deal," he said softly, almost as an afterthought. He voice was laced with an undertone the woman could not pinpoint, and his big blue eyes were fixed on the floor. "I don't feel emotions like I used to, but I can _remember_ them."

"So," he continued, pulling himself out of thought, eyes red once more and voice more confident, "when you unknowingly summoned a demon, I grasped that opportunity. Though I sent my own demon to do the work- I'm not about to become a butler myself," the boy said, with a small snort.

"Alexander!" the girl yelled, inching away slowly from that mysterious boy. Children shouldn't be allowed to be so, well, _creepy._

Ciel only chuckled again, and then softly said, "Sebastian" while gesturing towards the door.

Alexander- no, _Sebastian_- entered the room then, and moved to stand beside Ciel.

Annabelle's eyebrows furrowed, slowly understanding, hating that she had been decieved. "You said you would be the one to fulfill the contract. You said you wouldn't lie to me!" she yelled at Sebastian.

Sebastian smiled, amused. "There is only one person I don't tell lies to, and this is my young master. I belong to him."

"Well, I won't stand for this! I'm not going to give my... my soul to just anyone!" They were very precious things to humans, after all.

Ciel sighed, rising from the bed. Any ounce of humanity that had seeped through before was gone. "Sebastian, I'm growing tired of this. I'm hungry."

"And how do you think I feel, my lord?" Sebastian questioned a bit sourly, raising an eyebrow.

The boy shrugged, moving gracefully to stand beside Annabelle's former butler, resting a small hand on his sleeve. "You can have the next one." He made a slow caress up the older one's arm, to his neck, and wrapped his fingers around the pale flesh. "If you're good," the boy whispered.

Sebastian's eyes darkened in excitement, in anticipation, and another kind of feeling that pure, innocent (if she can be called that anymore) Annabelle did not want to think about. Perverted, devilish creatures, they are. Annabelle turned and headed towards the door. She needed to leave, needed to get away from this deal, from whatever these two nasty creatures were...

"Please go catch my food, Sebastian. Silly girl should know better than to run."

That stopped Annabelle in her tracks, back towards the two demons, and she clutched the door frame with shaking hands. She wanted to beg, to do _something_ that would make the go away, but only a whimper came out.

"They make such pretty sounds..." came the wishful, deeper voice of the older one.

"Hmph. Don't even think about it, you sadist. This one is mine."

Sebastian sighed.

No other words were spoken, but in a matter of a few seconds, Annabelle felt herself being picked up and thrown on the bed. She didn't struggle- it seemed pointless at this point. So she laid there, and she prayed. And prayed some more.

"Bon Appetit, my Lord."

And suddenly there was pain, like she had been set on fire, yet she still felt so _cold, _colder than she has ever been. Screams were heard, loud and high pitched, and oh God, where they hers? She felt like she was being _eaten_ from the inside out (because Heaven help her, she _was)_, big chomps of her very existence being scarfed down like a weak deer being torn to shreds by a hungry lion. She couldn't take this any longer, let her out, just let her die, pleasepleaseplease hurry-

Darkness.

Annabelle Sinclair was no more.

X.X

**A/N:** I haven't written anything for Kuroshitsuji in forever. o_o The show Supernatural has kind of taken over my life. xD But I miss this fandom~

This will be a series of one-shots set in various time periods and different situations depicting Ciel's new life.


End file.
